


Love Like Honey

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [29]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Laughter During Sex, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Your love is just like honey: sticky and slow





	Love Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Nine: With Food

“This is going to get super sticky and messy very quickly…”

Axel grins as he shakes the bottle of chocolate syrup in his left hand. “That’s what I want.”

Demyx laughs quietly to himself. Axel stops shaking to pop the cap open and slowly drizzles the syrup over his nipple. He hisses in shock when it makes contact. Axel didn’t tell him that it would be warm.

“Is it too hot?” he quickly asked, eyes full of worry.

“No, it’s fine. You just have to warn me about temperature changes.”

“Gotcha. I’m sorry.” Axel leans down to press a quick kiss to his lips. It makes Demyx smile. He’s about as sweet as the syrup.

Axel slowly kisses his way down to Demyx’s neck and gently nips at the skin there. Instead of getting distracted there, like he usually does, he continues to kiss his skin until he arrives at his nipple. Demyx’s breath hitches as he works his tongue over it. This is one of the most sensitive parts of his body and he’s glad that it’s getting the attention that it deserves.

His lips close over the bud and he sucks hard. Demyx feels a sharp pull from deep in his chest and a sudden tightness in his lower abdomen. When Axel pulls at it with his teeth, he lets out a deep breath. He’s never told Axel up front how badly he aches when he does that, but he has a feeling that he knows. He  _ knows  _ and he does it anyway because he wants to see him slowly lose his mind.

Demyx doesn’t keep track of the time, but it feels like an eternity before Axel moves away. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Axel covers the other nipple in some abstract design that covers more skin than nipple. This time, he’s ready for the heat from the chocolate  _ and  _ the way Axel skillfully swirls his tongue around the bud. He uses his teeth just like he’d done with the other. Demyx curls his fingers around the sheets, and the softest of whimpers slip past his lips. They’ve only just started and it already feels like Axel is ripping him apart.

Axel pulls away again. Demyx opens his mouth to speak, but immediately forgets his thought at the sight of his boyfriend. He bursts into laughter.

“What…?”

Demyx snorts loudly. “You’ve got chocolate...all over your fucking mouth!”

Axel tilts his head in confusion. An amused smile spreads across his lips. “Why is that funny?”

“ _ Because! _ You look like those little kids that get so excited that they just stick their faces in the birthday cake!”

Axel laughs along with him. It feels like such a stupid thing to get distracted over, and Demyx doesn’t know  _ why  _ his brain decided to make that connection right now, but he really needs this laugh. His body is releasing tension in areas that he hadn’t even been paying attention to before and it feels nice.

When Axel finally catches his breath, he starts to look around for something. “Let me find something to wipe it off with.”

“Don’t. Chocolate goatee looks good on you,” Demyx chuckles, pulling him closer for another kiss. It only lasts for a couple seconds before Axel pulls away again.

“This actually feels weird. It’s kinda like that face mask that Larxene made us try.”

Demyx narrowed his eyes. “It...shouldn’t feel like that if it’s just syrup. Let me see the bottle.” Axel hands it to him. He reads the label with a frown. This is not regular chocolate syrup. It’s chocolate  _ shell _ . “Goddamn you, Axel…”

“What?!”

“It’s shell,” he laughs.

Axel blinks. “I don’t know what that is.”

“It’s syrup that gets hard after a while. Like the stuff that’s on top of the dipped cones from Dairy Queen.”

“Ohhh, that makes sense.” Axel takes the bottle into his hand again and stares at it. A smirk forms as he looks back to Demyx. “Guess I’ll just have to lick it off before it hardens.”

“Go for it.”

Axel pops the cap again and squeezes a line of chocolate from the middle of his chest down do his navel. He takes his time licking it off, and the shell start to harden on Demy’s skin. “You’re running out of time. This stuff dries quick.”

“Oh shit.” Axel works faster to get the chocolate off of him. By the time he arrives at his navel, the chocolate is already dry. He licks it off anyway, though it requires a little extra effort to do so.

“Losing at a game that you created. Shame,” Demyx teases.

“That doesn’t count. It was just a test run. Let me try again.” Axel shuffles backwards on the bed until he’s face to face with Demyx’s dick. He fully expects Axel to pour the chocolate onto it, but he doesn’t. Instead, he draws an S shaped design on both of his thighs. Another very sensitive area for Demyx. He closes his eyes as Axel’s tongue slowly traces over the S. He’s definitely not trying to get it off before it dries. He’s toying with him.

“I am going to make you  _ hate  _ me when it’s my turn,” Demyx growls between clenched teeth.

Axel switches thighs. “Who says you get a turn?”

“I’m  _ getting _ a turn. Just you wait.”

Axel hums as he continues his work. Demyx inhales deeply through his nose. It’s a struggle not to flinch while he does this. Again, it hardens before he can get it off, and he has to work twice as hard to clean the area.

Which was probably his plan all along.

Finally, he takes Demyx into his hand and pours the chocolate on the tip. The chocolate feels hot enough to burn. It doesn’t sit long before Axel licks it off. A familiar heat starts to form in his chest as Axel slowly takes him into his mouth. He can feel every dip and curve of his tongue as he slowly bobs his head, taking him in inch by inch.

Demyx whispers his name softly. He doesn’t want to drown out the noises that Axel’s making but he wants him to know that he’s doing good. He’s missed the way his mouth feels.

Axel pulls away to quickly squeeze more chocolate onto the head and swallows him again. The chocolate makes it feel sticky, but it’s making Axel tongue work harder than usual and he can’t complain. It also makes him drool more. Chocolate and saliva mix together as it dribbles down to the base. Axel notices and wraps his hand around it. It moves up as he slips further into his mouth and down when he pulls his head back. It’s sloppy and messy and Demyx wants  _ more. _

He pulls away a third time. Demyx opens his eyes to see what he’s doing. Instead of pouring the chocolate onto him dick, Axel pours it in his mouth and holds it there. This time, as he slowly slides into his mouth, he’s able to feel the heat of the chocolate all over. His hips buck forward on instinct, and Axel forces his hips back down with a sticky hand. The other replaces the one he moved, and Demyx squirms beneath him. He can’t take this much longer. 

“Please go faster…” he whines.

Axel looks up at him from beneath his lashes. There’s a dangerous glimmer in his eyes as he shakes his head. “Mm-mm.”

Demyx struggles to swallow as his breathing turns ragged. “Just a  _ little _ faster! Please, Axel, I can’t do this!”

Axel makes another negative noise. Demyx can feel the sting of tears well behind his eyes as the aforementioned heat sits in his groin. It’s not going anywhere and it won’t go anywhere until Axel moves his _stupid fucking fat head _faster.

Chuckling, Axel’s hand starts to stroke him a little faster. He laughs in relief. “Thank you.  _ Thank you _ , I love you so much…”

It’s only slightly better than what he was getting before but at least he’ll be able to cum. The heat starts to move, and he moans as his orgasm draws closer. It feels like he’s been waiting for a lifetime. He can just imagine how good it’s going to feel.

Axel pulls away a fourth time. Demyx expects him to pour more chocolate, but he doesn’t. He flashes a chocolate covered grin at him. “Actually, I think I will give you a turn.”

Demyx buries his face in his hands and screams. He was  _ right there. _ “Goddamn you, Axel! I swear to god I’m fucking breaking up with you!”

“That’s not the first time you’ve made that threat.” Axel slowly kisses his way back up his body. “And I’ll make sure it’s not the last.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are based off of this song I used to listen to of the same name by Pretty Ricky lol. It just fit so well.


End file.
